


A Piece of Home

by hyperbabyonce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbabyonce/pseuds/hyperbabyonce
Summary: Sana is missing home and Tzuyu tries something.





	A Piece of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to that one friend who get me into the fandom~

“I miss home,” Sana mumbled.

“Hm?” Tzuyu looked over to the passenger seat. They were on the way to work.

“Nothing,” Sana said. She reached to turn on the radio. A ballad song filled the car with melancholy.

“You wanna talk about it?” Tzuyu asked carefully.

Sana shook her head. “I’m fine,” she smiled at Tzuyu.

“Okay,” Tzuyu side eyed her girlfriend who's looking out of the window. She couldn't see her face but Tzuyu knew Sana is homesick. She usually don't talk about it. The fact that she blurted it out means she's in a pretty bad state.

They haven't any break since last year, so neither had time to visit their families. Tzuyu didn't really miss her home since it's always empty anyways. Her parents are busy with work. She's used to not live with them.

But Sana was different. Her family is some of the warmest people Tzuyu ever met. They are supportive of Sana in everything she do. And Sana truly loved them, her mother, her father, her grandmother, and even her dog. She used to visit them every two to three months.

Right now, it’s the busiest time in their career and both are thankful to finally have the recognition they deserve. Requests to appear in dramas, variety shows, and CFs flooded their agency. It requires all their time and energy. And their families had been nothing but understanding.

At times like these, Tzuyu felt like she had to do something to cheer Sana up. And she had an idea how she’ll do that. But she’ll need some help.

….

“Cut!”

The lights dimmed and some of the production staff clapped at both actress’ flawless scene execution. Sana and Tzuyu bowed and exchanged some words with the director.

“That last take was great!” said the director. He then told them they could wrap up and go.

As soon as they have the changing room to themselves, Sana pulled Tzuyu closer by the wrist. She smoothened the creases on Tzuyu's shirt where she grabbed it mid-acting earlier. “You're not hurt, right?”

Tzuyu was typing something on her phone, but she pocketed it before Sana could read anything. “It takes more than that to hurt me,” Tzuyu kissed the top of Sana's head. “Good job on the CF filming.”

“You did a great job too,” Sana buried herself on the crook of Tzuyu's neck. The younger girl instinctively pulled her closer to an embrace.

Sana just hummed, closing her eyes. She inhaled the fresh scent of Tzuyu's citrus bodywash. At times like these, she felt thankful of having Tzuyu beside her. She voiced that thought.

Tzuyu felt a sting in her chest. Her plan had to be hastened. “Come on let's go home,” Tzuyu reluctantly pried Sana off. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, “Let's go so I can cuddle you on the new fluffy bed we just bought.” She patted her head.

Sana pouted, “The bed is more important than me?”

“Yeah, it is,” Tzuyu grinned as a couch pillow hit her.

….

A few days later, Tzuyu had Sana pinned beneath her. It was one of the rare days off they get. Sana tried to wriggle off but Tzuyu caught her wrists. She giggled and tried her best to evade when Tzuyu peppered her with kisses anywhere she can reach.

Sana shrieked when Tzuyu started to tickle her. “Stop, Tzuyu, stop,” she managed between her laughs.

“Hmm?” Tzuyu grinned devilishly, “This is for telling me to make my own breakfast while you had two sandwiches to yourself,” she started her tickling attack again.

“I was hungry!” Sana defended herself.

After another ten minutes both of them laid on the bed, chests heaving. They were so lost in their own little world. Every now and then, one of them would laugh and the other would join in. The peaceful atmosphere was broken when Tzuyu's phone rang.

“I told you to change your ringtone, young miss,” Sana said. “I’m going to be crazy if I hear that song once more,” she covered her ears

“Don't want to,” Tzuyu covered herself with the bed comforter.

“Then get the phone!” Sana hit her repeatedly with one of the soft pillow.

Tzuyu didn’t budge.

“You big baby,” Sana slapped Tzuyu's butt and reached for the shrieking phone. Tzuyu could get very childish at times, and even though Sana find it endearing, she didn’t want to encourage such behaviour. 

Sana recognized the caller ID. She slid the green button and didn’t even bother with pesky greetings, “Hey baboon-”

_“Tzuyu! Where the hell are you?”_

Sana was immediately cut off. “She’s here sulking,” Sana tried to uncover Tzuyu with her foot.

_“Oh it’s Sana.”_

“Why do you always sound so disappointed when I’m answering the phone?” Sana protested. She could see her friend’s uninterested face vividly. Momo is one of the few close friends she had in this foreign land. They’re especially close since they came from the same country.

_“Anyways, ask Tzuyu if she’s forgetting anything.”_

Sana raised her brows, “What did she forget?”

_“Just ask her.”_

She clicked her tongue, poking the lump of flesh underneath her with her toes, “Tzuyu-ah, Momo said you’re forgetting something.”

Tzuyu poked her head out, squinting her eyes. “I didn’t forget any-” her eyes widened. “OH SHOOT!” She jumped off the bed, hastily grabbing her hoodie and pulling it through her head.

“What’s wrong?” Sana stood up and followed Tzuyu downstairs.

Tzuyu didn’t answer her. She took her car keys, put on her shoes, then left a confused Sana at the doorway with a goodbye kiss and a promise to get back soon.

Sana took out her annoyance on her best friend on the line, “Hirai Momo, what business made my girlfriend dash out of the house in the middle of the night?”

_“I can’t tell you. I have to go check on my puppers, bye.”_

“Wait-”

Momo already hung up before Sana could say anything.

….

“Sana!” a shout can be heard from the entranceway. “Where are you?”

Sana jolted awake, apparently she had fallen asleep waiting for Tzuyu. The light is dimmed and their TV is on with a low volume. She answered groggily, “In the living room.”

Tzuyu appeared at the doorway and halted. She smiled softly at the scene in front of her, Sleepy Sana rubbing her eyes and yawning wide. She smiled wide, “Why did you wait for me?”

“I don't know,” Sana sat up and dragged her blanket. She stretched both arms towards Tzuyu, eyes half open.

Tzuyu chuckled, “What?”

“Piggyback,” she said.

Tzuyu can't hold back her laughter. “Who's being a baby right now?” 

“Shut up, you're the one who made me wait.” Sana waved her hands impatiently.

Tzuyu turned around and bent her knees. She almost lost her balance when Sana jumped on her back without warning. “Oof, did you get heavier?”

“Chou Tzuyu,” Sana warned her. She clung on to Tzuyu's neck.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tzuyu heaved her up. “Where to ma’am?”

No answer. Sana's breath is slowly getting more even and deeper. She fell asleep on Tzuyu's back.

“The bed it is,” Tzuyu said, still smiling.

Tzuyu trudged down the hall at ease. But the stairs proved to be quite a challenge against gravity. Still, they arrived safely at the bedroom and Tzuyu gently put Sana down. She tucked the sleeping girl in.

“Goodnight, my love,” she kissed Sana's forehead.

….

Tzuyu woke up with Sana staring at her while lightly tracing her face with her soft fingertips. She yawned, “Hi, beautiful.”

“Where were you last night?” Sana asked.

“Good morning to you, too. I want toast for breakfast,” Tzuyu kicked the cover off and put on her slippers.

She went to the kitchen, and put two slices of bread in the toaster. “Could you make some coffee?”

“You haven't answered my question,” Sana said, putting ground coffee in the coffee maker. The scent of toast and coffee pleasantly filled the air.

“Hm, you're curious?” Tzuyu walked out of the kitchen.

“Of course,” Sana set the table and took out a jar of strawberry jam. She took the toasted bread and put in another two in the machine.

“Well,” Tzuyu walked back in. “It’s for something.”

“I know that,” Sana crossed her arms, staring at the girl. She waited for an explanation from Tzuyu. Her girlfriend shifted nervously across the kitchen.

“Uh, a while back you said you missed home,” Tzuyu started. She felt nervous all of a sudden. “I know it's hard, since we can't take any break right now. So I had Momo to help me with something,” she bent down.

Sana peered over curiously to the other side of the kitchen island. “Shushu!”

Tzuyu held the shiba inu breed in her arms. It barked and wagged its tail upon spotting its owner. Sana came over and took Shushu from Tzuyu's arms. The dog licked her face and Sana laughed. “Oh boy, you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you.”

“I'm sorry I can't send you home, so I did the next best thing I could think of. Bringing a piece of home to you,” Tzuyu explained.

Sana wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Thank you,” she hugged Shushu tighter. 

Tzuyu almost melted from the amount of softness happening. She couldn’t hold back her smile and kissed Sana. “Anytime.”

“Can you bring my grandma over next time?” she asked innocently.

Laughter filled the small kitchen, even Shushu is barking excitedly. 

“Sure.”

-fin-


End file.
